Kesin Ommis
Kesin Ommis was a Human male member of the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. A native of the galactic capital planet of Coruscant, Ommis joined the Rebellion about a year after the Battle of Yavin, serving as a skilled gunner on capital ships and starfighters. His longest tenure was aboard the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate Tharen before he was assigned to the Alliance High Command's Echo Base on the Outer Rim ice planet Hoth. He served in the Battle of Hoth in 5 ABY as the T-47 Airspeeder tailgunner for Rogue Group pilot Derek "Hobbie" Klivian. Ommis was wounded in the battle. Later recovering at Hospital, he would survive a sudden Imperial attack, before he would make his way to Home One at Sullust. Assigned to Ackbar's vessel, he would later serve as Rhyley Stargazer's gunner aboard his T-47 Airspeeder during Stargazer's Commandos assault on Normaic Base. Biography Kesin Ommis was born on Coruscant, the longstanding capital planet of the Galactic Republic, and the seat of power of the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. Ommis joined the revolutionary Rebel Alliance around 1 ABY, following the Rebellion's monumental victory in destroying the first Death Star at the Battle of Yavin. He served aboard several Alliance corvettes and frigates, as well as starfighters, as a skilled gunner, including his last and longest assignment aboard the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate Tharen before being sent to the Alliance High Command headquarters at the secret Echo Base on the ice planet Hoth by 3 ABY. Following the Imperial discovery of Echo Base, Ommis was one of several personnel who were pulled from their regular assignments to serve as a gunner in the aft seat of the Rebels' T-47 airspeeders to defend against the Empire's All Terrain Armored Transports. The move paired him with Rogue Group pilot Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, under the call sign Rogue Four. Shortly before the Empire's arrival in the Hoth system, Ommis joined the rest of Rogue Group to listen to Princess Leia Organa's briefing of the base's evacuation plans. The Rebels' various transports would depart Hoth one by one, under the cover fire of the base's V-150 anti-orbital ion cannon and alongside the escort of just two starfighters, which, they hoped, would allow the ships to slip by the Imperial blockade in orbit. Ommis, standing next to Klivian during the meeting, listened to his snowspeeder pilot sceptically question Organa about the chances of two starfighters taking on the might of an Imperial Star Destroyer, to which she responded that the ion cannon would be opening a flight path for the Rebel craft. Ommis was wounded in the ensuing Battle of Hoth. Klivian's snowspeeder ultimately went down after being hit by AT-AT blaster fire, and then crashing headfirst into the cockpit of Blizzard One, General Maximilian Veers's lead walker. Nevertheless, Klivian survived and managed to head back to the extraction point where he was flown directly to Hospital. At Hospital, a sudden Imperial assault by the Imperial Stardestroyer Corrupter, would see Ommis quickly board the Nebulon-B Frigate Redemption where whilst still injured, the young gunner would man one of the turrets and help secure the frigate's safety. Re-united with Home One at Sullust, Ommis would be recognised for his bravery and skill, and would earn the rank of True Gunner. Now assigned to Ackbar's Home One vessel, Ommis would often take instructing Gunner Recruits of the Rebellion. At the Battle of Orupia, Ommis was personally chosen by Ackbar to be one of two Gunners assigned to Stargazer's Commandos along with Dorovio Bold. Placed as Rhyley Stargazer's gunner, he would help drop an AT-AT at Normaic Base before Stargazer's T-47 Airspeeder would crash into the abandoned beach house there. Able to crawl away with minor injuries, Ommis and Bold would then provide immediate updates of the progress of the assault of Normaic Base to Command, with Bold handling communications whilst Ommis provided cover. At the Battle of Endor, Ommis was initially placed as a gunner on Home One however as numbers within the squadrons began to fall, he was relieved of his post and assigned to one of the few vacant A-Wings. He excelled in the battle, and as a result found a place for himself as Flight Officer weith the Whyren Squadron. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs